libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Administration
Overview Our servTester, as any other game, forum or working online community, has administrators put in place to ensure the rules are enforced, and everything runs smoothly. They are put in place to ensure any rule breaking is dealt with, and people can play on our server without the worry of their time here being ruined by trouble makers and hooligans. Our Administration team is friendly, and are encouraged to deal with every player with satisfactory etiquette; trouble makers and adminhelpers alike! Administrator Ranking System Within our server, we have various administration ranks, each having a larger amount of power as they progress up the ladder. Progressing as an administrator requires a lot of work, and only once they are thought to be ready, will members of our admin team be promoted. If you cannot be trusted with a rank, you will not receive it. Game Master/Host Currently, Game Master is the rank for four people. The two Chiefs of LLA, the Host, and Don Zombie, the 'Don' of LLA. The Game Master/Host of Liberty Station: *Zombie8891 - LLA Don Zombie *LoneWolfSyndrome - Chief *Emanban - Host Coder The Coder rank is generally given to the Coding team, should they be trusted, and have done a sufficient amount of work to prove they are deserving of the rank. Coder is also given to admins who have performed extremely well throughout their time as an administrator. Coder, being a single rank beneath Host, is an extremely hard rank to obtain, and requires a lot of time and dedication. The rank has various debug options that can fix the server, and other fun verbs. The people with the rank of Coder are: *GamerCad *RawrTaicho *YouDon'tKnow1 'Senior Administrator' Senior Administrator is the rank given to those who have been around LLA for an exceptionally long time, or are in a position that calls for a higher rank than PA, These admins are highly respected, and generally the most knowledgable on our team. (Though most of us can still tell you pretty much everything about the game/rules). (Toxed Note: Coder is on par with this rank in authority, heads of staff taking precedence over) *Hattrickredeyes *SgtKumar *Toxed *Shiningsoul 'Primary Administrator' Primary Administrator rank is given to admins who have worked hard since first hired. They are admins who have steadily worked their way up the ranks, and showed the dedication and trust to earn themselves the rank. Though not as high as coder, Primary Administrators get various verbs to help players, should they be griefed. They are able to edit variables, revive people and the likes, but are not in possession of any verbs that can potentially harm the server. The Primary Administrators are: *AceUK *CannibalCrow *John_Mancer *Kodaki *Pessime *RebelAmerica *AquaDraco *Cody522 *Sishio 'Administrators' Administrators are no longer consider lowly members of staff, and have proven they are competent enough to be official considered administrators. They receive a few important verbs to assist in helping players. The Administrators are: *Wrecker *Semtex7 'Secondary Administrators' The Secondary Administrators are those who have proved that they are competent, and can do the job well. They have succeeded through the tediously long Moderator process, and are now considered part of the admin team, rather than a lowly Moderator. The Secondary Administrators are: *Arithmetics *Yamishineko *Magoca *NarwhalJones *ArmorPlated 'Moderator' These people have applied for a position on the admin team. Their application was satisfactory, and when temporarily promoted to see how they handled it, it was decided they would be accepted. Being a Moderator, ultimately, is a tediously long trial to see if they will make a good Administrator. Depending on how well they do, they could be an Administrator from anywhere between 1-5 Months. They are the lowliest of the low. They are in possession of next to no verbs, only those that will allow them to administrate. The Moderators are: *ShadowRider1 *Atherman *Pepsi_Blue_Fan *Vimes13 *Azianpower The Coding, Spriting & Development Team Though not all are Administrators, the Coding, Spriter and Development team are the people who constantly add new content to the game. The Coding & Development team consists of 7 main people, who code and add new content to the game frequently, to ensure the playerbase never gets bored with the same old content. There are 5 Spriter, all of whom are important. Without a competent spriting team, half of the code added would not have icons to accompany them, and any icons added are likely to be poorly done. 'The Coding & Development Team': *GamerCad *RawrTaicho 'The Spriting/Iconing Team': *Godly Newt - Head Spriter *Master-Urahara - Spriter/Iconer *Super Crayon - Spriter/Iconer *VS Ghost - Spirter/Iconers Category:Admins